Arrangement
by Aurora-Midnight
Summary: Shukuro Tsukishima, prince of the school, is every girl's dream at Link Academy, but is in love with Riruka Dokugamine, the "rebellious" princess, but she never seemed to notice. When she finds out that they are to be married, will she be able to return his love? Or will his opportunity to have his true love be ruined by her jealous rival? AU RirukaxTsukishima


Man on man~ This is the first story that I actually started to post. Hopefully I can type up the rest of my ideas after doing this one. But here's the first chapter of my first story.

The Arrangement

~Chapter 1~

Riruka Dokugamine walked down the hallway with an air of confidence that none of her peers seemed to compare with. It was because of her relaxed demeanor and her carefree attitude that helped to shape her image and reputation both inside the school and outside. The school's uniform was a tight black jacket with red stitching and short black skirts, for girls, with the same jacket but with blue stitching and black pants, for boys. At Link Academy, the student body was nothing but a bunch of spoiled, snobby rich kids who acted like they were too good to be seen by anyone who wasn't a high class citizen. Not _everyone _acted like that there were just a few of them, out of the four thousand students that attend Link, who didn't act like they had metal poles shoved up their asses. Riruka was one of those few people. She couldn't stand how most of her classmates acted, it was both sad and irritating. Riruka's father was probably one of the richest people in the country, but she was never the type of person to shove her riches in someone's face. Hell, she and her friends were spoiled and such, but they weren't snobs and they certainly didn't discriminate people because of money or social class.

She strode down the polished white corridors, marble floors, stone columns, with exotic plants surrounding a large man made waterfall in the the main hall. There were five distinct hallways, one for each grade level that had a number plated over the double doors of each entrance way. She took the path that had a II above it, meaning that it was the second year hallway. I was the hallway for first years, while the III was for third years, IV was for underclassmen of the college, and V was the upperclassmen. That's right, Link Academy was both a high school and a college. From what Riruka heard there wasn't any other college in the country that met the high standards of the parents, so they expanded the school and added the college section. The school itself was so big that it was ridiculous. It was about the same size as three football stadiums, just broken down into a few buildings.

The hallway was busy, as usual, with some standing at their lockers chatting away and others grabbing the supplies that they needed for the first few class periods. There were even some who had mirrors that were prepping and pampering themselves, and Riruka had to resist the urge to scoff. Her presence seemed to attract some attention, mostly from guys who thought that they would have a chance with her, some were girls who looked at her with envy and then there were a small handful who looked at her like she stole their boyfriend or something like that. They would never dare say anything to her face, so they merely talked about her behind her back which Riruka learned to ignore. Quickly getting the books she needed for the first few classes, Riruka finally walked into her first classroom and was almost knocked over by one of her friends.

"Good morning, Riruka-chan!" She felt strong arms wrap around her as she was pulled into an affectionate hug by the cheerful red head, Fujita Kakinomoto, who have her a charming smile. He stood around 6' with his mop of red hair brushing his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and had about four piercings in each ear.

"Fu-kun, stand down before you kill her." Cereza approached the pair followed by Uyeda, Shinichi, and Kozakura. Madoka and Aratani stayed in their seats and just watched from a short distance. Cereza was the same height as Riruka with jet black waist- length hair and bright blue eyes. Uyeda had gray eyes and silver hair that reached the middle of his back normally worn in a a loose ponytail and stood a little taller than Fujita at 6'2". Shinichi was the tallest at 6'4", has short blond hair with long bangs around his face and dark purple eyes. Kozakura had purple hair which was always kept in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. Madoka's hair was a hot pink color with dark yellow eyes. Aratani was the shortest guy but was still taller than the girls at 5'11" he had crimson eyes and blue hair worn in a braid and swept over his left shoulder. These were Riruka's only friends who she loved like family. It had been the eight of them, ever since they all met in the 4th grade at the Link Primary School just a few blocks from the Academy.

"Do you have a problem with him showing me some love Cereza, jealous?" Riruka teased her friend. Cereza knew not to take the girl's comment seriously, her best friend was always the type to pick at someone for a little bit of fun.

"Tch, please. Jealous of what? The stench of his armpits?" Cereza snatched the magenta girl from Fujita's grasp to give her a hug of her own. The group walked over to their usual spot where Madoka and Aratani were still remained seated. Riruka took her seat, which was the desk in front of Aratani and right next to the window that gave a perfect view of one of the several courtyards. Cereza, possibly being Riruka's long lost twin, surprised the magenta haired girl by sitting on her lap.

"So, who went to the dinner party last night?" Madoka asked, and was genuinely surprised that they all raised their hands. She was the only one who didn't get to go due to an assignment that she had to complete at the last minute. Then again, Madoka was the type who procrastinates her school work but still manages to get it done and turned in on time. "Really? I had to finish my book work for English class...Did I miss anything interesting?"

"It was only interesting because Mr. 'I got all the girls wrapped around my finger', kept looking over at our table." Aratani said then waved his hand. "As if he didn't have enough company at his own damn table."

"I agree." Uyeda nodded.

"How many people, well I should say _girls_, were over there anyway?" Madoka asked.

"If I could estimate, probably twenty of them crowding around trying to sit with him. There were like two guys sitting there already. You know they give assigned seats during events like that." Shinichi replied and Riruka crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"And we didn't get assigned to the same table like we usually do, so we moved our name plates around so we could all sit together but we just happened to pick the table next to _you know who. _All the little sluts hiked their skirts up and started to swarm over there hoping to get a piece of him. It's pitiful how they don't get the message when he starts to ignore them. Dumb asses" Riruka didn't even bother trying to hide how annoyed she was.

"Amen, sister." Kozakura nodded in agreement. "But, I'm still wondering why he kept looking over at our table instead?"

"Maybe he was interested in one of us." Cereza said and laughed jokingly but the boys didn't seem to like that answer, even if she was just kidding.

"OR maybe the girls at his table were just bad company, and had to look away so that he wouldn't get anymore annoyed if he looked into their ugly faces. That would prove to be a more legitimate if you ask me." Fujita crossed his arms and dared them to contradict him. When no one replied, he gave a small smile of victory. Only for his smile to vanish when Madoka opened her mouth, but Shinichi interrupted before she was able to even say anything.

"Well whatever the reason," Shinichi said taking his seat. "I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal. Should we really continue discussing the subject?" Always the peace maker, but he was right this time. There was no point, so they stopped talking about it.

Not long after they ended their conversation, the bell rang signaling the beginning of their first class. History, Riruka's least favorite class. After about half an hour into the class, Riruka started to glance around the room at her friends. Cereza had her book propped up in her lap, hiding her game console behind it, with Uyeda glancing over her shoulder to watch. Fujita had his head rested in his hand, and when he saw Riruka look at him he winked at her. Riruka's eyebrow twitched and she flipped him off, only for him to mouth 'I love you too' and turned back to face the board. Idiot. Madoka was paying full attention to the teacher and was about to break her pencil from taking so many notes, Shinichi and Kozakura were on the other side of her reading their books. She heard soft scribbling noises coming from behind her and assumed that Aratani was writing as well.

_Class is only half way over and I'm bored shitless here._

Riruka.

_Why the is this class always so boring?_

Riruka?

_Just because we go to an elite private school, does that mean all the fun has to be sucked out of it?_

Riruka!

_I wonder if I should do something stupid, like pulling the fire alarm..._

Riruka Dokugamine!

Riruka felt something smack against the back of her head, abruptly interrupting her thoughts as she let out a soft squeal. Whirling around her chair, she was about to give Aratani hell for hitting her but all he did was point to the front of the room where the teacher, Madame Hensley, was peering at her from the over the rim of her glasses.

"Yes, ma'am? I didn't hear you."

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, Riruka. Now if you were paying attention, which you rarely do, you would have heard me ask you to read page 13 for us."

"Um...right." She blushed slightly when she saw everyone was staring at her, minus Cereza who was still caught up with playing her game, but the Madame was too much of an airhead to notice, seriously, where do they pick up these teachers from? Riruka groaned mentally as she pulled out her book and read the assigned page, and after three more people read and with another page of notes copied, first period was over. Riruka gathered her books and was headed out the room when that wench had the nerve to say:

"Pay attention next time, Riruka. Class is more important than your little daydreaming, and I'm sure your father wouldn't like to hear that you are slacking."

_Get laid, bitch._

"Yes, ma'am, I apologize."

Not.

Uyeda was the only one who waited for her, since he was the only other one she had second and third period with. The rest of the them had class all the way at the other end of the hallway. His gray eyes stayed on her for a good five seconds before he smiled softly.

"No need to get irritated, Riruka-chan." He said in that calm voice that she knew all to well. Uyeda was the one who never seemed shocked or surprised at anything. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ bothered him or made him lose his cool, which was why he was always the one to say something whenever one of them needed a good talking to. For this particular problem was simply because Madame Hensley just didn't like Riruka. Why you ask? It's because of one specific day last month they were in first period for almost three hours for midterm exams. The woman was putting them through hell for those three hours with her constant complaints and insults. Fujita was about to say something but Riruka beat him to the punch, jumping out of her seat and told her explicitly what she thought about her ranting. Needless to say, the Madame was speechless after Riruka's outburst and has detested her ever since. It's not like Riruka cared or anything, that is, until Ryokuji was called to the school.

"Yeah, Uyeda I know." She replied simply and took his arm as they proceeded to their next class. Today just wasn't her day because as soon they turned the corner to their classroom, one of her worst enemies just happened to be standing at the door with a manilla folder tucked under her arm. Yuna Kananehimo along with her other groupie friends Hase Midorashi and Bayama Utsumoi, like almost all of the girls at the school, were head over heels in love with Link's 'prince'. And for one reason or the other they couldn't stand Riruka and have always tried their hardest to get under her skin. Pretty soon Madoka, Cereza, and Kozakura became part of their hate list, for heaven knows why.

"Good morning, _Higashiyama-kun_." Riruka didn't miss the slight emphasis used when she said his name and glanced at her brother, who returned her look and shook his head. Yuna walked right past her and smiled flirtatiously at Uyeda who was trying very hard not to look disgusted. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, Kananehimo-san. Thank you for asking."

"You're doing well? Is that so? I would've thought otherwise since you have _this_ with you."

This? Oh hell no. Now Riruka usually would have lashed out at the girl, but Uyeda had taught her to hold it in after she got in trouble the first time for running her mouth. So she simply smiled in Yuna's face, which she learned pissed the girl off even more. Uyeda could see the rage in his sister's eyes, even with the smile on her face.

"Kananehimo-san. May I talk to you about something?" Uyeda asked and gave Riruka a look, _the _look. Riruka took that as an opportunity to walk into the room and letting the silver head handle this himself. Normally Riruka would let her mouth run freely but she already had two strikes, one more and she would be expelled. It was hard for her to maintain her self control, but of course she was good at hiding it. This encounter was nothing compared to the time she knocked Madoka down by 'accident', Shinichi was having a hard time holding her back from beating Yuna to a bloody pulp.

Taking her seat, Riruka took out her textbook and her folder out. Uyeda walked in right before the late bell and sat down in the chair next to her both of them acting as if nothing had happened.

"Go on without me Uyeda, I'm gonna go put my books in my locker." Uyeda nodded and headed in the opposite direction towards the dining hall. Walking through the quiet halls, the only noise Riruka heard were female voices. And they were coming from the same direction where her locker was located. When she heard giggling and squealing she automatically knew what was going on.

Shūkurō Tsukishima was never seen without a girl trying hang around him, this time there were three third years following behind him. He wore the school's jacket and a white collared shirt under it with the first few buttons left undone, and he always carried a small book with him too. His wavy black hair brushed past his shoulders and his brown eyes, relaxed and uncaring as always. The three with him were giggling and sighing dreamily as he politely answered their stupid questions. Though polite as he may be, that didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed. He heard soft foot steps in front of him and saw one of the only four girls who weren't intoxicated by him.

Riruka. Riruka Dokugamine. The three behind him were suddenly quiet as the magenta beauty advanced towards them without a single care in the world. A smile graced his features and said. "Hello there, Riruka-chan."

Riruka looked at him dead in the eyes and returned the smile. "What's up, Tsukishima?" She said casually and walked right past them. His eyes followed her movements, completely ignoring the disapproving comments the three groupies were making about her. Riruka knew that they were watching her and had to resist the urge to look back, stopped at her locker and went a different way to meet up with her friends. After she disappeared from his sight, Tsukishima started walking again sighing irritably when the girls fell in step behind him once again.

They sat outside during their lunch period under a large oak tree that provided enough shade for all of them. Riruka wasn't the last one to show up, which was odd, because they would normally race to the dining area to get away from their studies for a few minutes. The one to join the circle last was Madoka who came running outside with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm about to tell you something that's going to put the entire female population in an uproar." She received their full attention after making that statement causing seven pairs of eyes to gun her down. She took in each of their facial features and then held her hands up. "Alright, get this," she leaned in and lowered her voice enough that no one outside of their circle would hear. "Tsukishima-senpai is engaged!"

"WHAT!" Each reaction was different and almost what she was expecting. As usual, Uyeda didn't look the least bit surprised and continued eating his rice, but Fujita's and Aratani's mouths were hanging open. Shinichi sat there wide eyed along with Cereza, and Kozakura had started choking on her juice. Riruka's reaction was something that none of them were expecting, she laughed. She sat there howling, bringing attention to herself from those passing by. Tears started to form in her eyes from laughing to hard, while holding her midsection as well. Fujita started laughing with her, causing a chain reaction as the rest of them started to joined in also. After five minutes give or take, it died down to mere snorts and chuckles.

"What were we laughing about?" Madoka asked innocently.

"Because _Tsukishima_ is _engaged _and getting _married_! Imagine what would happen if everyone found out about that!" Riruka answered with a grin.

"Then that would mean who ever his fiancee is will have many lovestruck bimbos out for her blood. I wonder who it is." Fujita said biting into his egg roll.

"I have no clue!" Madoka answered, "I just happened to overhear Tsukishima-senpai and some other guy talking about the engagement. They didn't mention any names though."

"Well what exactly _did_ you hear?" Cereza asked.

"Well," She looked up to think while placing her finger on her chin. "They were talking about the proposal and the announcement that will be made in two days when the underclassmen have their acknowledgment assembly."

"So he's going to propose during school? So they have to be a student here."

"Does he want her to get killed? Why would he propose in school in front of all his little fan girls, who would do ANYTHING to get their hands on him?" Shinichi asked.

"Perhaps." Uyeda spoke for the first time since Madoka delivered the astounding news. "It's so that he can get them to stop bothering him."

"Plus!" Aratani added. "She would have to have some back bone because as soon as they find out who she is, the bitches will descend." They nodded in agreement and continued eating their lunch discussing different topics.

"Kozakura, what the hell are you doing?" Shinichi inquired, giving the purple haired girl a strange look. They sat in their last class for the day, which was English but they had a substitute so it was pretty much a free day. Kozakura was sitting in the chair across from him writing frantically in her notebook. She paused for a few moments and looked up at him.

"I was making a list." She answered and started writing again, tearing out a sheet, once it was completely filled, and placed it on the table before writing on the next page. Shinichi stared at the paper before reaching over and swiping it without Kozakura noticing. As he read over the contents of the paper his eyebrows slowly elevated and his amethyst colored orbs met her sapphire ones.

"So you jotted down a bunch of female students' names?"

"Yep, I want to try to figure out who the lucky girl is." Of course she was, Shinichi thought and rolled his eyes. Kozakura Imaidegawa, ace detective of their group and also the most curious one, he should have known she was going to do this after Madoka said something about it. He rested his elbow on the table, head in his hand, and simply stared at the girl while she worked. She scribbled names down until she used up the current sheet of paper and tore that one out as well. The process repeated itself until Kozakura stopped and glimpsed at Shinichi, her eyes a bit wider than normal. Shinichi raised a thick blonde eyebrow as Kozakura closed her notebook and put the mechanical pencil on the table. "I've managed to narrow it down."

"Yeah? To what?" The blonde asked.

"Second or third year females. Though there is a greater chance that it may be a third year."

"And how exactly did you figure that out, hm?"

"Well," she opened her notebook and slid it over to him. "he's around 18 years old right? Well normally, in arranged marriages the man will be two years older_ at the least_, because of family rights and reserves, as well as for financial and legal reasons. Now, you'd probably think that it may a college upper or under but those are girls around his age but as I said there has to be an age gap. Besides, when most of the girls here hit the end of their third year, a marriage would have even been set by their parents, some of them even have it arranged during their second year, very few though. The arrangement stands firm until the girl turns 17, so that they can proceed with the official ceremony."

_Well damn. _

"Damn..." Shinichi muttered, which was all he could say after she finished her explanation. He had never realized how smart she was, but this sort of changed what he thought before about her, that she was just nosy. She had actually zeroed down the results _and_ explained it to him like it was the simplest thing in the world. He smiled at her making her flush slightly.

Cute. Whoever Tsukishima was supposed to marry, he sure hoped that it wasn't Kozakura.


End file.
